Accidentally in Love
by Ninjaaah
Summary: /TRADUCTION\ Jedediah n'était pas sûr à 100% de comment ils étaient arrivés à ce point - les doigts entrelacés, le romain contre son épaule - mais ça ne le gênait pas du tout. C'était un accident qu'il laisserait se reproduire encore et encore. (SunshineStarDust)


**ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE** \- AlcoholicExtrovert

Traduction : Miss Cactus

 _Jedediah n'était pas sûr à 100% de comment ils étaient arrivés à ce point - les doigts entrelacés, le romain contre son épaule - mais ça ne le gênait pas du tout. C'était un accident qu'il laisserait se reproduire encore et encore._

* * *

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, c'était complètement inattendu, et certainement pas bienvenu. Jedediah n'avait pas su comment réagir, cette fois-ci. Alors il n'avais simplement pas réagi. Ignorant les répercussions possibles, il avait fuit.

Jedediah ne comprenait pas. Même lorsqu'il était revenu comme un ouragan à l'exposition du Far West, s'était jeté dans une des tentes, il ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Derrière ça, comment une action si simple l'affectait tellement... Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres, les bouts des doigts calleux et rugueux traçant sa mâchoire, la chaleur de son corps pressé si près du sien.

Jedediah laissa échapper un hurlement désespéré, mettant dehors les hommes qui étaient encore dans la tente. Il ne tint pas compte d'eux, essayant de repousser ses pensées sans grand succès.

Jedediah avait embrassé plein de femmes avant... Enfin, du moins Jedediah Smith... Et il n'était pas Jedediah Smith, pas entièrement. Octavius n'était pas seulement le premier baiser qu'il avait reçu d'un homme mais aussi le premier depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans le musée.

Il laissa un autre hurlement, de frustration cette fois-ci.

Il pouvait se débrouiller avec un Octavius intéressé par les hommes... Ça allait. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il avait vraiment penser. Mais... Octavius était important pour lui, un précieux ami. Juste ça, par contre, un ami, et rien de plus... pas vrai ?

Alors pourquoi voulait-il qu'Octavius l'embrasse une nouvelle fois ?

* * *

Après ça il évitait l'autre homme, essayant désespérément de ne pas penser à cette nuit.

C'était en vain, vraiment.

Les souvenirs étaient ancrés dans sa conscience comme un coup de soleil sur sa peau après une longue journée sur les routes. C'était une démangeaison constante qui ne partirait pas, peu importe à quel point il essayait de la chasser, laissant un battement ennuyant dans sa poitrine et un vide qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

C'était dans son esprit avec plus de clarté, et plus d'envie, qu'aucun autre souvenir – même dans sa vie en tant que Jedediah Smith, l'aventurier novateur.

Il laissa sa frustration sur ses hommes, peut-être un peu trop durement parfois. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Ils savaient probablement ce qu'il s'était passé, vu comment les rumeurs se propageaient dans le petit hall où ils étaient exposés.

Lorsque Octavius vint pour parler, Jedediah savait qu'il était un lâche à refuser de faire face à l'homme. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas quand son coeur martelait lourdement sa poitrine comme des tambours de guerre lointain, quand il pouvait sentir ses mains se fermer d'elles-mêmes et savait que sa voix se bloquerait dans sa gorge avant même qu'il ne puisse sortir un mot – non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire face comme ça.

Quand Octavius approcha, il s'enfuit.

Il avait honte.

* * *

La nuit d'après, sa soeur l'approcha.

La seule de sa famille à avoir été jetée dans le musée avec lui, Charlotte était une mignonne petite chose avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus perçants similaires aux siens.

"Jedediah Strong Smith." Commença-t-elle et il tressaillit, sachant ce qui arrivait. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi ?"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça." Répondit-il rapidement, donnant à sa soeur un regard montrant qu'il n'était pas impressionné. "Tu sais que c'est juste Jedediah ici. Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

"Je pense que ce sont mes affaires si mon frère agit comme un porc effrayé." Elle le fixa et il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement. Avec un soupir, il baissa sa tête et la plongea dans ses mains. Le visage de la blonde s'adoucit immédiatement, adoptant presque un côté maternel. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Diah ?"

Jedediah était effrayé de lui répondre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter tout sortit. Les sentiments, les pensées conflictuelles, la confusion et l'envie qu'il avait... Et quand il la regarda finalement, elle n'était ni bouleversée ni énervée, mais semblait enfermées dans ses pensées. "Combien de temps ça va prendre à guérir ?"

Elle secoua sa tête. "Jedediah, tu penses vraiment que c'est quelque chose qui a besoin d'être soigné ?"

Il pensa pendant un moment. "C'est... Mal pour moi de ressentir ça, pas vrai ? Je ne peux pas..."

Elle le réduit au silence avec un simple doigt, ses lèvres pincées. "Depuis quand est-ce que l'amour est mal, Jed ?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "L'amour ? Mais je ne sais rien sur l'am- !"

Charlotte sourit quand il se tut, son visage montrant qu'il venait de réaliser.

* * *

Jedediah ne savait pas vraiment comment ils avaient atteint ce point. Il y pensait souvent, particulièrement dans ces moments. Le général romain, habituellement si méticuleux et discipliné dans toutes ses actions, était couché à côté de lui dans le sable, à moitié affalé sur ses jambes. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais Jedediah le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne dormait pas. Le casque d'Octavius avait été posé, à côté de l'arbre auquel s'adossait Jedediah.

Leurs doigts, entrelacés, reposaient sur l'armure d'Octavius.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Jedediah n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelque chose comme ça aurait pu être possible. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait été si heureux en étant si proche, de cette façon, de l'autre homme, c'était juste... incompréhensible.

"Hé, Oct ?" Demanda Jedediah, recevant un doux 'hum' en réponse de l'homme en question. Il y eux un très léger changement et les yeux d'Octavius s'entre-ouvrirent pour scruter Jedediah.

"Quel est le problème ?" Demanda Octavius, regardant Jedediah curieusement. Jedediah était sidéré de la chance qu'il avait, pour tout. Pour sa chance de vie chaque nuit, pour le pardon d'Octavius, pour Octavius lui-même...

Jedediah ravala la boule dans sa gorge. "Je suis amoureux."

* * *

 _End ~_


End file.
